Mistletoe
by horseluver657
Summary: Hi, I'm new here and I would love if you would look at this story and review. I don't really care how you review, but I would really appreciate no flames. This is Spova story that takes place on Christmas Eve. Enjoy!


_**This is my first oneshot, I'm also new to I would love it if you would be nice. Also, people from the Monkey See Monkey Fu forum. 'Tis me. Horseluver65, AKA. HL. Ok I'm done. :D  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hyperforce. Sadly...oh well. **_

_**Edit: Edited some crap.  
**_

_**Mistletoe**_

Ah, Christmas, I do like this holiday. When the air is crisp and fresh, as well as the peaceful sensation that surrounds the town during this time. Although, there also seems to be an exciting feeling as well. Probably because people are looking forward to opening their presents that stay under their carefully decorated trees and eating with their families during the night to end the probably perfect day. But, of course, the Hyperforce is no exception when it comes to being excited. We actually get the most excited on Christmas Eve, especially Chiro. He may seem like a strong leader during a battle, but as soon as it turns into December, he gets as hyper as Otto, and that's saying something. But we don't blame them because we all are pretty happy about it too. Even Antauri seemed a little joyful about it.

The only problem with this holiday is that it is so cold! I really do hate the cold. It didn't help that I was walking through the town on a very cold day. I couldn't help it; I wanted to see what the city looked like. This is because everyone puts up different colored lights and wreaths. Its fun seeing what people chose to do this year. I walked by a house that had giant inflatable snowmen and Christmas Trees and that big jolly himself, Santa Clause. They also hung up multi-colored lights and a wreath of their own on their door. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the children of the house, dressed in their little coats, running around the front yard.

I wrapped my tail around myself as I continued my walk. Savoring the beautiful lights, for it would be one of the last nights I would see them this pretty, for it was Christmas Eve and they would soon be taking them down. I smiled in relief as I saw that I was coming closer to the Super Robot. We decided to have some fun and wrapped the poor Robot in lights. We bought lots of pairs though, for when we fought they would usually come loose and fall off.

Finally I reached the door of the Super Robot. I typed in the code and walked in. I was greeted by a Gibson covered in mashed potatoes.

"Otto!" He cried out in an annoyed fashion.

"Sorry Gibson!" a hyperactive Otto replied before continuing his game of tag with Chiro.

I snickered as I walked up to a still annoyed Gibson and casually lifted my finger and scrapped some of the squished potatoes off his shoulder. "Mmm….delicious Gibson!" I laughed as he glared at me.

"Great! Now I have to start all over!" he yelled, marching out to head back to the kitchen.

I looked around the room to see Antauri calmly meditating, ignoring the excited behavior of Chiro and Otto still playing tag, with Otto getting very close to catching up to Chiro. Then I looked over to see a red monkey, who was watching the green monkey chase around the black haired boy. Sprx turned his head and looked at me before smiling. He turned his head again and got up to keep Otto, who has successfully tagged Chiro and was currently tickling the poor boy in triumph, from turning Chiro as blue as Gibson from lack of air.

I thought about the smile he sent me, it was…one of his normal smiles….with a slight hint of mischief. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he had something in mind. Deciding to head up to my room to have a fight with my punching bag, I turned to my yellow tube and shot up it. When I arrived in the hallway that leads to the rooms, I subconsciously walked to mine. I walked inside and closed the door. Turning my attention to the punching bag that needed to be replaced badly, (I'm hoping to get a new one for Christmas) I activated my fists and began to mercilessly punch the wasted fabric.

After awhile I stopped. For some reason I felt like I should look up or something. So I did. My mouth opened in shock for there was a mistletoe right where the strong wire connected with the ceiling.

"Nova?" a voice came from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around to see Sprx staring at me, he seemed kind a nervous.

"Sprx…did you put this Mistletoe here?" I asked cautiously. I began to get mad when I saw him nod.

"WHA-"

"NOVA!" He yelled, almost as loud as me as he made his way over to my side. He looked at me, I couldn't help but sort a get lost in it.

"Nova, I-I have something that I have been meaning to tell you…for a long time."

Curious now, I listened intently. Was he finally going to tell me what he was going to tell me the day we got stuck in that probe place?

"Yeah Sprx?" I said as softly as I could.

"Nova…. I-I" What he did next totally surprised me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Soon, I could feel his lips on mine. My eyes widened slightly from the surprise of this strange action, but soon, I began to relax in his grasp, soon, I found my self responding to his kiss. He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then, he broke away, but kept a firm grip around my waist. I realized that the Mistletoe was just so he could have an excuse if his plan didn't work out so well.

"Nova, I like you…a lot….no, not like. I-I love you Nova." I could almost feel the tears beginning to rise.

"I…I love you to Sprx!" I answered joyfully. The red pilot smiled a mixture of happiness and relief. Soon we found ourselves in another kiss.

I smiled slightly. This was the perfect Christmas gift that I could ever ask for.


End file.
